kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-53
In the Forest of Chaos, Maruna guards Elwin, who realizes that this group of suras are the same ones that attacked Atera. Riagara had asked her about a one-eyed man, and she realizes that Teo is in danger. Since Maruna is only staring at the sky, she wonders if she can escape. However, the rakshasa informs her that even though he respects halfs of allied clans, he's prepared to use violence for the greater good. Elwin slumps, and asks him if he's planning to hurt the priest and attack Kalibloom. She asks him what he has to gain. Riagara shows up, claiming that Elwin talks too much, and that they should kill her since they have all the information they need. Maruna says it's up to him to keep an eye on Elwin. Riagara wants Maruna's help to attack Kalibloom. Asha nags at Leez for not coming forward about her injury sooner. Leez explains that wounds like this usually heal right away. Ran states that this shouldn't be possible for normal purebloods. Leez wonders if she's contracted some sort of rare disease, but Asha claims she was just stupid enough to peel off the bandage. Asha explains that the Sword of Return nullifies all regenerative powers, including for the holder of the sword. The restorative powers of a pureblood human are not affected, so the holders of the sword normally don't notice. Leez decides to learn healing magic, but Asha claims that it's too difficult for someone who can't even understand bhavati kubera, an easier spell. Leez realizes that she has to rely on Asha for now. Leez then recalls her bet with Ran. She asks to change the conditions back, since she has figured out how to use a transcendental skill from the Golden Knight. However, Asha states that she changed the conditions at her request, so she won't randomly change it back. Leez meekly objects that to learn bhavati kubera, she has to study university-level physics, but Asha claims it isn't that difficult, much to Ran's incredulity. He wonders if Asha wants him to win, but Asha makes it clear to him that she's just helping Leez learn bhavati kubera. Leez then asks when Yuta will return, believing that she made him angry. Ran is about to explain, but shuts up at Asha's warning glare. At the Temple of Earth, Siera warns Claude that if he doesn't return soon to the Temple of Death, Laila said she'll snap his neck. Claude just jokes that she normally only snaps his arms and legs, and that he can just get them healed. Siera reads Laila's message, telling him to show Claude the god-class items he wants to see so he can leave. Siera finally agrees to show Claude God Kubera's items, and leaves to turn off the security systems. Left alone, Claude sees Yuta, and guesses that Yuta must be there because his third-stage impulses appeared early, like Claude told him about earlier. Staying with a female could cause problems. However, Yuta tells him he was wrong. In fact, he could see nothing but her neck, and wanted to bite it. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * This episode, we learned that Leez used to regenerate like the gods and suras, but that this ability has now been impaired by the Sword of Return. This may be the reason why in an insight in Season 1, Leez's back is full of scars. * In this episode, Maruna tells Elwin that he respects halfs of allied clans. This may be why he saved two halfs from hunters early in the series, and why out of consideration, Gandharva wanted to leave him out of the attack on Kalibloom, a city with many halfs. Riagara also realized that he was probably reluctant to attack the entire city of Atera for the same reason. References